


Two Peacocks

by nosetothewind94



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Peacocks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4193130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nosetothewind94/pseuds/nosetothewind94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illustration for one of Atlin's Minutiae. Because I had to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Peacocks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AtlinMerrick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlinMerrick/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Minutiae (Or 156 Things I Know About You)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/441850) by [AtlinMerrick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlinMerrick/pseuds/AtlinMerrick). 



**Author's Note:**

> Atlin asked, I delivered. 
> 
> This was drawn in about an hour on the way home, while sitting on a bus, colored when I got home, so excuse any wobbliness please.
> 
> also on [Tumblr](http://nosetothewind94.tumblr.com/post/122260714623/quick-sketch-of-two-peacocks-meeting-i-did-on-the)


End file.
